


Chase

by Fanartfunart



Series: Daydream [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dragon/Shapeshifter Deceit | Janus Sanders, Gen, King Thomas Sanders, Manipulative Deceit | Janus Sanders, Misunderstandings, Prince Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanartfunart/pseuds/Fanartfunart
Summary: A written work for the Daydream AU on tumblr @ts-daydream-au-fanartfunartPrequel to A Little Daydream, in which Roman runs away due to a BIG misunderstanding and a bit of manipulation.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders & Joan Stokes
Series: Daydream [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058285
Kudos: 10





	Chase

The laughter of children bounded through the corridors, bright and careless. The bubbly giggles and squeals rounded the corner and promptly halted when they stumbled upon the sight of a young man in a stately formalwear.

Hushed whispers passed through the small group of children and the young man smiled at them, “What are you doing out and about?”

“We were just playing Sir- I mean your uhh- sir-ness?”

Roman giggled and knelt down in front of the children, “What kind of game?”

“Chase!”

“It’s more complicated than chase!” another replied quickly.

“Well, do tell,” Roman said with a wide smile, “Perhaps I might play.”

Several gasps of disbelief came out of the group and soon they were all talking over each other. He laughed at the chatter, trying his best to listen to each voice.

“Prince Roman!” a voice boomed down the hall. His shoulders sagged.

“It seems I’ll have to play later,” Roman whispered, “Next time you play, come get me.”

Several complaints whined as a hand clamped down on Roman’s shoulder.

“Sire, your presence is required.”

Roman pulled himself to his feet and stood, brushing down the brightly colored and elaborate garment, “If I must.”

He was escorted into the deeper ends of the castle in silence, a firm hand on his shoulder. Roman silently mused an imaginary scenario where he was a prisoner, being dragged to a foreign king-… to be used for a ransom most likely. Which Thomas would probably pay and that would be that. He billowed out a sigh, life was so much more boring than the stories told by the bards or players that passed through the castle’s walls. He glanced towards the small windows on the other end of the corridor, taking in glimpses of the town beyond.

“Are you sure?” echoed down the hall after Roman unceremoniously pulled his arm free and opened the doors to the study.

“Roman!” Thomas announced, standing, the smile on his face uneasy, “I just sent for you.”

“I noticed,” Roman muttered, glancing back behind himself, finding the individual who had escorted him already abandoned him to whatever Thomas needed. He glanced back and his eyes fell upon the individual standing next to Thomas.

“Greetings Joan,” Roman said, giving a simple nod to the adviser.

They flashed a tight smile and gave a gentle bow in return, “I shall leave you to your duties. Good day Thomas, Prince Roman.”

Roman left the doorway to allow Joan to pass. He flinched as the door slammed shut behind them, only to laugh it off, “That was awfully formal. What did I do to them now?”

Thomas shuffled through papers, not actually reading them, “Don’t worry about it, Roman.”

“So,” Roman muttered, “What should I be worrying about?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

“Thomas, I’ve known you long enough. I might know you better than you know yourself. There is certainly something bothering you.”

Thomas ran a hand through his hair and glanced up at Roman, “I-” Roman frowned at the young king’s face. He cleared his throat and shrugged, “No matter, I. It’s nothing. I think someone’s mixing up their information,” Thomas laughed uneasily, shuffling papers around on the desk. He shook his head as if to clear his mind and smiled up at Roman, “If you don’t mind, do you think you could handle the affairs with the incoming dignitaries? Social events have never been my strong suit.”

Roman nodded gently, bowing in a quite exaggerated manner. “And they have always been mine. I know.” He frowned, “Thomas if anything is worrying you-”

“It’s fine,” Thomas said, “I promise, it’s fine.”

Roman was not satisfied with the tone from the elder, but broke into a smile, nodding, “Then I’ll see to the plans for the dignitaries arrivals.”

Thomas nodded, now glaring down at the various papers, eyes only daring to look up at the prince until his back was turned and he’d announced a final adieu, “Goodness gracious Joan, you better be wrong.”

* * *

“And I just don’t understand why he won’t say what’s going on! He’s my brother for crying out loud! The least he can do is give me the respect of knowing what he thinks is happening.”

“Prince Roman-”

“I understand he’s probably just worried, Caspian-”

“It’s Camden.”

“Is that not what I said?” Roman asked a brow raised, looking over the individual.

Camden was currently wavering under the weight of what was most likely the whole of Roman’s wardrobe and had a very concerned look on his face, “I still don’t understand why I’m holding all of this.”

“Oh!” Roman announced, quickly moving to relieve the other of the pile of clothing. “Sorry.”

Camden sighed heavily as the clothes were simply deposited onto Roman’s bed. “Your Highness, I-”

“Now now, Camden, the lovely Cam Cam- Should we impress these dignitaries, they might just let my brother negotiate a peace. I need the best of outfits to achieve that. Considering how long those two have been at each other. So, let’s start with narrowing down colors and then we can work on the rest.”

Camden glanced wearily at the rather large pile and then at Roman, “Greatttt.”

* * *

“When shall young King Thomas arrive?” A dignitary said, eyes scanning the lofty room as she kept her hand wrapped around Roman’s arm.

“Soon enough, his Majesty is quite busy with many affairs, he’s been in a rush, of sorts,” Roman said, also waiting, waiting for the other to arrive.

“I did hope to meet him sooner,” the other said, who had opted to stroll casually alongside Roman, their coattails streaming to the ground.

“Yes, well, I myself would wish he had more time,” Roman laughed to himself, and smiled in an all too polite manner, “However, he took great care in ensuring all may go well today.”

“You certainly have high aspirations.”

Roman paused, and pulled the lady’s seat out, allowing her to sit before she removed her hold on his arm and he pulled out another seat for the second Dignitary. He smiled at both upon them being seated, keeping his hands on the chair between the two. He finally turned to the lady, “Your Majesty of Lori, I simply have confidence.” Roman clapped his hands and smiled, “Now! Since we are seated, what might please your Majesties?”

* * *

Roman stared at closed doors as he leaned along the marble pillar beyond the entrance of the halls. The quiet murmur muffled by the doors had him reeling for information, for some sliver of knowledge of what was occurring behind them.

“It is quite annoying isn’t it?” a voice said, smooth and casual. Roman whipped his head towards the owner. The individual smoothed down the dark jacket they wore, the yellow gloves slipped over their hands bright and almost clashing.

Roman’s gaze slipped up to their face, raising a brow, “Who are you?”

“No man of consequence.” There was a smile there, almost dangerous.

“Well that would likely prove false,” Roman said, studying the man, his frankly out of place outfit, and that one eye that seemed to glow yellow when it caught the light.

“In the scheme of things, every man not a king, a hero, or master of an art has little consequence,” he walked in curves, snaking around Roman, leaving just enough space to both corner the Prince and be yet just out of reach.

Roman nibbled on his lip as the man paused, looking at Roman almost lazily, “Why else would they leave an individual such as yourself out of such important conversations?”

“I will only ask once more,” Roman dared, knowing his tone was too harsh, “Who are you?”

“An advocate.”

“For who?” Roman snapped back.

“You surely have a bit of a temper,” the man smiled tilting his head, “Tell me, how much does your King, your brother, allow you to do?”

Roman gritted his teeth, eyes flickering back towards the door. “I asked you a question.”

“I thought so,” the man leaned back, shaking his head, “It’s quite a shame. You seem like quite the capable young individual.” The man made a show of seeming genuinely sympathetic, despite the glare coming from the Prince. He watched the prince’s defenses lower slightly after a moment, his fist uncurling ever so slightly, eyes flickering as if asking for the words to be the truth. The individual smiled, “I know what the king’s keeping from you.”

Roman’s shoulders dropped, and he picked at the hem of his sleeve, eyes wide, “What-” he swallowed, “What do you know?”

The man inspected his gloved hands, that one eye, catching the light in just that way once again, “Why, he wishes to get rid of you. Finds you’re in the way more than you help. A Prince has no use without the possibility of being the next in line.”

Roman swallowed, eyes wide, “He wouldn’t.”

“He would if he believed you might wish for the throne yourself.”

“But that would mean treason! Or- or worse. I wouldn’t! Not ever! He- I-” Roman glanced towards the door, “He trusts me.” His voice came out cracked and small.

“He’s already pushing you out of the important work. Distracting you with the frivolous galas. Or did you think he genuinely needed you to organize such things?”

Roman found himself backing away, gaze frozen on the man.

“Well, glad to hear!” Thomas’s voice echoed much clearer and closer. Roman’s gaze snapped to the door, eyes wide. He swallowed, before glancing towards where the man once stood, only to find him gone. He jolted as the doors swung open, ears ringing and heart pounding. He could only run.

“Roman?” Thomas stared down the hall as Roman scrambled down the hallway, brows furrowed. He frowned, “I- I’m sorry but I think I need to see what that was about-” He muttered distractedly, still hearing the clack of Roman’s heels hitting the floor. His mind raced as he walked down the hall, blocking out the confused mummers from the dignitaries, listening to Roman’s footsteps leave his range of hearing before he himself, turned the corridor and burst into a run.

Thomas pounded on the door, “Roman! I know you’re in there, just talk to me!” He groaned and searched over the halls. He caught a individual milling about the corridor, “Hey!” The individual jolted.

“Do you have keys into this room?”

“The- the. No, your M-”

“Then get someone who does! I- I-” He glanced back at the door, “Get Joan!”

He didn’t listen to the person’s words nor register when they left, he knocked once again, “Roman let me in! Please!”

Roman dropped into the grass, legs shaky. He glanced up, eyes widening when he caught Thomas leaning out the opened window, looking down at him. He watched the other glance back, talking to someone.

He did the only thing he could think to do. He took to a run.

* * *

Thomas paced, “What is he doing? Why is he-” He shakily ran his hands through his hair, “We need to send someone after him- I-”

Joan pressed their hands against Thomas’s shoulders, “Thomas, breathe.”

Thomas let out a shaky breath and nodded. Joan smiled wearily, “I think someone’s already after him. It’ll be fine.”

Thomas nodded and glanced back at the window, “You can’t seriously think it’s… that thing you mentioned last Monday-”

“Monday?” Joan echoed, their voice laced with confusion, “I was out with Talyn all Monday.”

Thomas glanced up, stiff. “Wait, what? Then who-” Thomas’s eyes widened, “We really need to find Roman. Soon.”


End file.
